A change of heart
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: This story takes place after the episode Granting Immunity. What happens when Amanda Rollins finds a young girl alone on the streets? Will she take her in and eventually adopt her? Or will she turn the girl over to social services? Warning: I own nothing except for Mollianne Inspired by the quote, "I'm never having kids." which was said by Amanda Rollins
1. Chapter 1

Amanda Rollins was driving home from a long day when she saw a young girl walking the streets. Her heart was starting to break so she tried to remember the words she had said to her colleagues earlier that day. "I'm never having kids." Eventually her heart and emotions got the better her, so she pulled over and got out of the car. Amanda walked toward the young girl and got in front of her to stop her from running off.

"Um who are you?" The young girl asked

"I'm Amanda Rollins. What's your name?" Amanda said

"I'm Mollianne." The young girl replied

Amanda nodded and asked concerned, "Where do you live, Mollianne? Do you need a ride home? Or are you lost?"

Mollianne shook her head, "No ma'am, I'm not lost."

"Okay well then Mollianne, where do you live?" Amanda asked again but this time in her cop voice

Mollianne sighed, "I don't have a house."

"What about your parents?" Amanda asked

Mollianne looked down, "I don't have any parents. They died eleven years ago when I was only two days old."

Amanda nodded with an apologetic look on her face, "Okay well it's late, so for tonight you can stay with me. Then tomorrow we'll go to social services."

Mollianne's eyes widened at the mention of social services. She protested, "No! You can't take me to social services. They think I'm dead. I sort of faked my death six months ago."

Amanda nodded again, "Okay well we'll worry about that tomorrow. You'll be safer with me than out here in the streets."

Mollianne looked at Amanda quizzically. It was times like this she wished she had Scottlynn, who was her sister but Mollianne called Scottlynn mom.

"Don't worry. I'm a cop." Amanda said showing the girl her badge "You'll be safe with me. I promise."

Mollianne nodded slowly, "Okay."

Later that night when Mollianne was asleep, she had a bad dream and started tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Mom!" Mollianne cried in her sleep "Mom, don't leave me. Please mommy, don't let them do this to us. Mommy, please. I love you. I need you, mommy."

Mollianne woke up screaming and sobbing. Amanda woke up and ran to the room Mollianne was in. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Amanda asked soft and gentle but concerned

Mollianne just leaned in, hugged Amanda, and sobbed. Amanda hugged Mollianne back and rubbed the girl's back.

"Shh sweetie...shh it's okay. It's okay." Amanda assured the girl

Mollianne just continued sobbing, but eventually it let up a little bit. She sniffled, "Mommy, I want mommy."

Amanda was confused and asked for confirmation, "I thought you said your parents died eleven years ago."

"They...they did." Mollianne replied sniffling "My mom is my sister, Scottlynn. She's fourteen. Social services separated us a year ago. They won't let us see each other."

Amanda nodded and continued rubbing Mollianne's back, "I'm sorry about that. I know you want your mom, but I think the best I can do is check on her. Make sure she's okay."

"Okay Mandy. Thanks." Mollianne replied while still hugging Amanda.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Amanda walked into social services with Mollianne, who looked terrified.

Mollianne looked up at Amanda with a scared look in her eyes, "Mandy?"

"Hmm? What's up, sweets? What's wrong?" Amanda asked worried and curiously

"Could I go to jail for faking my death?" Mollianne asked worried and concerned

"Normally yes since the suspect was incarcerated, but in your case probably not." Amanda explained to which Mollianne nodded and breathed a sigh of relief

A lady approached Amanda and Mollianne. She said, "My name is Shailene Meyers. How can I help you?"

"I'm detective Amanda Rollins." Amanda replied holding up her badge "I'm here about this young girl. Her name's Mollianne. She's eleven."

Shailene nodded, "Okay what is it that you need?"

"I'd like to foster Mollianne, and I'd like to talk to her social worker." Amanda told Shailene, who looked confused. Then Amanda added, "I found her alone on the streets last night."

"I...um...I faked my death six months ago." Mollianne stated "I'm Mollianne Brynn Jamison."

"Oh Jamison." Shailene said remembering "Okay I'll go get Miss Brown for you."

Amanda nodded, "Thanks."

When Shailene came back with Miss Laila Brown, who is Scotlynn and Mollianne's social worker.

"It's nice to see you again, Mollianne." Laila said

Mollianne smiled softly even though it was forced, "Likewise."

"Okay so how do I apply to be a foster parent?" Amanda asked

"Well it's a long process, but by completing a home study you can become a temporary foster parent while applying to be a long term one." Laila explained

Amanda nodded, "Okay I'd like to start the process. I want to foster Mollianne with the hopes of adopting her."

"Really?" Mollianne asked looking at Amanda with bright eyes

Amanda smiled and nodded, "Yes really."

"Okay well I can arrange for a home study tomorrow." Laila told Amanda.

"That works for me." Amanda replied as her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Olivia Benson. "Hold on. It's my sergeant."

Amanda answered the phone, "Hello...yes...okay I'm on my way." Then she hung up, "I'm sorry I have to go. Thanks. See you tomorrow for the home study."

The next day, Amanda passed the home study and was granted temporary custody of Mollianne Brynn Jamison. Afterward Amanda took, Mollianne shopping for some clothes, books, toys, and whatever else Mollianne needed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Mollianne went to the police station with her new foster mom. Mollianne needed to tell Olivia Benson about how she faked her death a year ago, and that Gregory Yates is innocent.

"Sergeant!" Amanda yelled "I have someone who needs to talk to you."

Mollianne walked nervously toward Olivia.

"Hi sweetie. What is it you need to tell me?" Olivia asked leading Mollianne into her office

"Um a year ago I faked my death. It was ruled as a homicide." Mollianne started "A man, Gregory Yates went to jail. He was my foster dad at the time."

Olivia nodded, "Okay I'll see that we reopen that case, since you at still alive." Then she asked, "Why did you fake your death to begin with?"

"My sister and I were separated and I didn't have her to protect me anymore. I had to figure of how to protect myself so I faked my death as a way to escape the foster system." Mollianne explained

Olivia nodded again, "Okay thank you. I'll let you go back to your foster mom now."

Mollianne breathed a sigh of relief and walked back out to Amanda, "I like your sergeant. She's nice."

Amanda smiled softly, "Yeah she's pretty great."

When they returned home, Mollianne wrote her sister a letter.

 _Dear mommy,_

 _I miss you so much and I wish you were with me. Don't worry about me. I'm in a safe home. I have an amazing foster mom, and she's a detective. I hope you're safe too. After all you did for me you deserve a safe and loving family and home too. Don't ever think that you don't. I love you so much mommy._

 _Love, Mollianne_

Then Mollianne folded up the paper and put it in an Manila folder. She knew that if she mailed it the social worker wouldn't give it to Scottlynn. She was keeping it so that when she saw her sister again, she could give it to her.

\- Flashback: Four years ago -

Seven year old, Mollianne is laying in bed with her ten year old sister, Scottlynn, who she calls mom. They are laying in bed ready to go to sleep and Scottlynn is nearly asleep, but Mollianne is laying away thinking about the circus that's in town and how much she wants to go.

"Mommy? Are you awake?" Mollianne asked

Scottlynn moaned, "I am now. What's up, baby?"

"I want to go to the circus that's in town. I always wanted to go to a circus, mommy." Mollianne told Scottlynn

"Okay, baby. I'll see what I can do." Scottlynn replied "Go to sleep, baby. I love you."

"Goodnight mommy. Love you too." Mollianne said before drifting off to sleep

The next morning, Scottlynn woke up, showered, and got dressed. Then she set out Mollianne's clothes and woke her up.

"Mollie, baby, it's time to wake up." Scottlynn told the little girl

Mollianne rubbed her eyes, "Mommy, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, baby girl." Scottlynn replied "But you have to wake up and get dressed."

Mollianne nodded and got out of bed, then sh got dressed.

Twenty minutes later after eating breakfast, Scottlynn and Mollianne left the house and rode the bus to the circus. Mollianne smiled when she saw the circus tents.

"Ooh thanks mommy. This is just what I wanted." Mollianne said as she hugged Scottlynn

Scottlynn smiled and hugged her sister back, "You're welcome, baby."

Scottlynn and Mollianne spent the whole day at the circus. Mollianne had so much fun that the laughed and smiled the whole day, it was almost like she was a normal kid. Scottlynn smiled because she was happy that her sister was happy and having so much fun.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since Amanda took Mollianne in, and every since then Mollianne has been pushing Amanda away. On Monday, Amanda got called to Mollianne's school by the principal. Then Amanda drove to her foster daughter's school. When she arrived and walked into the principal's office.

"Please Miss Rollins, have a seat." The principal said

Amanda sat down, "What's this about?"

"Well Mollianne has been having some trouble focusing and concentrating in class, and she has been falling asleep in class lately." The principal explained

Amanda nodded, "Well she has been through a lot, and I only took her in a week ago. I haven't even had time to read through all the pages of her file to know the extent of what she has been though." Then Amanda added, "Ever since I took her in she has been having dreams about the day her and her sister were separated."

"Just work with her and for today I think it would be best if you took Mollianne home to rest. She's really tired and it shows." The principal replied

Amanda nodded again, "Okay I will. Thanks."

Then Amanda walked outside of the office and said to Mollianne, "Come on, let's go."

Mollianne stood up and walked out with her foster mother. When they got home and Amanda and Mollianne were walking in the front door.

"Mollie, sweetie, I'd like you to go take a nap." Amanda said gently

Mollianne rolled her eyes, "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mom." Then she walked over and sat on the couch.

Amanda sighed, "Mollie, you're tired. Go take a nap."

"I'm not tired, Amanda! Now leave me alone." Mollianne yelled as she started to walk toward the front door.

Amanda ran over and blocked the front door, "Don't you dare. This is so unlike you, Mollianne."

"Ugh! You don't know anything about me." Mollianne shouted

"What is it that you want from me? How can I help you?" Amanda asked while trying to remain calm

"You can't help me, Amanda. You can't bring her to me." Mollianne replied yelling

"Bring who to you, sweetie? Who is it you want?" Amanda asked calmly

Mollianne sighed and yelled, "My mommy." Then Mollianne ran to her room and slammed the door. She laid down on her bed and cried.

Amanda sighed sadly. She didn't realize that being a foster parent would be this difficult. Plus she felt bad about the argument that she and Mollianne just had.

Amanda walked to Mollianne's room and knocked on the door, "Mollie, sweetie, can I come in?"

"No!" Mollianne shouted thoug tears "I hate you and I wish I wasn't here. I wish I was with my mommy."

Amanda sighed, "Okay but if you decide you'd like to talk I'll be in the living room."

Mollianne didn't reply. She just continued crying until eventually she had cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mollianne woke up from her nap and stretched to help her wake up fully. She crawled out of bed and then opened the door and walked out to the living room.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Amanda asked when she saw Mollianne

Mollianne glanced at Amanda before nodding.

"Can we talk about your outburst earlier?" Amanda asked

"Oh that. It was nothing." Mollianne replied even though it wasn't nothing. Then she added, "I was just tired."

"Okay well I thought you'd like to know that your sister is fine." Amanda told Mollianne

"She's alive?" Mollianne asked for confirmation that she heard right

Amanda nodded, "Yes and she has a one year old son."

Mollianne smiled softly but her eyes looked sad.

Later that day, Amanda was cooking dinner when Mollianne walked in.

"What are you making?" Mollianne asked

"I'm cooking rice, chicken, and caramelized carrots." Amanda replied

Mollianne nodded, "Can I help?" Mollianne wanted to talk to Amanda but she had to ease her way into it.

"Of course." Amanda replied "Could you cut the carrots please?"

Mollianne nodded as she got a knife and started to cut up the carrots.

"So how was your day? How was work?" Mollianne asked trying to make small talk

Amanda smiled softly, "My day was good, and work was okay. I'm working on a case and we haven't caught the perpetrator yet."

Mollianne nodded, "Well you'll catch him eventually. It's like the saying 'you can run, but you can't hide'."

"Thanks. I'm glad you believe in me when I don't really believe in myself right now." Amanda stated

Mollianne took a deep breath, "So...about my outburst earlier. It was partly because I was tired, but the reason I was tired is because I've been having bad dreams."

"Bad dreams? What about, sweets?" Amanda asked

Mollianne sighed, "About the day my sister and I were separated. I was screaming and crying for her." Then Mollianne stopped cutting the carrots and started crying, "I miss her so much, Mandy."

Amanda sighed sadly. She felt so bad for Mollianne. She asked, "Can I give you a hug?"

Mollianne nodded and practically ran into Amanda's open arms. She cried hysterically.

Amanda hugged Mollianne and rubbed her back soothingly. Then she found herself singing, which is something she didn't think she would ever do.

Mollianne sniffled and then looked up at Amanda. She asked, "Mandy? Do you think my mommy misses me?"

Amanda looked down so her eyes met Mollianne's. She nodded, "Absolutely. Every second of the day she is thinking of and missing you."

Mollianne nodded and smiled softly, "Okay Mandy."


	6. Chapter 7

A couple of days later Mollianne woke up not feeling well, but she had school and Amanda had work so she got ready for school and then walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"How did you sleep, sweetheart?" Amanda asked

"Good." Mollianne replied

"What would you like for breakfast?" Amanda asked

Mollianne shrugged and lying, "Maybe just a piece of toast. I'm not very hungry this morning." She's afraid that she'll be sent away for being sick since that's what always happened to her and her sister.

Amanda nodded, "Okay sweets." Then she got Mollianne a slice of toast in addition to a glass of orange juice.

Later that day when Mollianne was at school in her third class which is science. Mollianne got pale and then she threw up.

The teacher asked concerned, "Mollianne, are you alright? Do you need to see the school nurse?"

Mollianne shook her head, "No I'll be fine."

The teacher nodded, "Alright."

Then a few minutes before class ended Mollianne threw up again. She was so embarrassed, but at the same time she felt awful.

"Mollianne, please go see the school nurse." The teacher told Mollianne, who shook her head.

"No I'm fine." Mollianne insisted.

The teacher replied firmly, "Mollianne, this isn't up for discussion. You clearly aren't feeling well and need to go home."

"I can't go home." Mollianne whispered "I'll get sent away."

The teacher looked confused, "Could you speak up a little, Mollianne."

"Nevermind." Mollianne said "I'll go to the school nurse."

Then Mollianne walked out of class and to the school nurse's office.

"Not feeling well?" The nurse asked

Mollianne nodded slowly, "Yeah. Could I just rest here instead of you calling my...um mom?"

"I'm sorry. I have to call your mom. It's school policy." The nurse explained

Mollianne sighed and whispered, "I can't go home though. I'll be sent away."

"What was that, kiddo?" The nurse asked

Mollianne shook her head, "Just forget it, but please don't call my mom. She's not my real mom."

The nurse looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"She's my foster mom. I'm been in foster care my whole life." Mollianne explained

The nurse nodded, "Well your foster mom seems to care about you. I have to call her though. I don't have a choice."

"Okay I understand." Mollianne replied with a sigh

The nurse called Amanda's phone number, who answered, "Hello? Amanda Rollins."

"Hi this is Ms. Jenkins, the school nurse. I'm here with Mollianne, who isn't feeling well." Ms. Jenkins explained

"Okay thanks for letting me know. I'm on my way to pick her up." Amanda replied before hanging up the phone.

Then Amanda got up from her desk, and Olivia asked, "Where you going, Rollins?"

"Mollianne got sick at school. I have to go pick her up." Amanda explained

Olivia nodded, "Okay, go then. Go take care of her, and tell her I said feel better soon."

"Thanks Serg, and I will." Amanda replied

A few minutes later, when Amanda arrived at Mollianne's school. She walked into the school nurse's office.

Mollianne saw Amanda and started to cry, "I'm sorry Mandy. Please don't send me away."

"Why would I do that, sweetie?" Amanda asked looking confused

"Because I'm sick." Mollianne stated

Amanda felt her heart break for the young girl. She speaks reassuringly, "Oh honey, I'd never send you away. I have grown to love you like my own. I feel as though I gave birth to you. That's how much I love you."

Mollianne looked confused so Amanda added, "I know you didn't grow under my heart, but you did grow in it."

Mollianne smiled, "Okay Mandy, and I love you too."

"Alright let's go home." Amanda said as she draped her arm around Mollianne's shoulders.


	7. Chapter 8

Later that night, Mollianne was sleeping when she woke up feeling nauseous, a sharp pain in her abdomen when before it had only been a mild pain, and she had the chills. She got out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. After a while she notice blood in her vomit, which scared her. Soon after that she stopped vomiting because she had nothing else in her stomach to throw up. Mollianne walked to her foster mom's room, opened the door, and walked in.

"Mandy." Mollianne whispered trying to wake up her foster mom "Mandy... Mama."

Amanda woke up and could see tears in Mollianne's eyes. She asked concerned, "What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't feel good." Mollianne whimpered "I threw up blood a little bit ago."

"Oh baby. Okay let's get you to the hospital." Amanda replied as she go hurried out of bed.

"Hold me please." Mollianne whimpered with tears in her eyes "Mandy, I just want you to hold me."

Amanda hugged Mollianne and kissed the top of her head, "Oh honey, you're really warm. I need to get you to the hospital, sweetie. I can hold you then."

"Okay." Mollianne replied "Mandy? Could I call you mama?"

"Of course. You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with." Amanda told Mollianne

Mollianne nodded, "I feel dizzy, mama." Then she fainted.

Amanda frantically called 911 while trying to wake up Mollianne, "Come on, baby. Wake up, please. Please sweetie, wake up."

When the dispatcher came on the line she asked, "911 what's your emergency?"

"My da...daughter. She...she fainted." Amanda stated frantic

"Okay try to remain calm an ambulance is one the way." The dispatcher said "Has she ever fainted before?"

Amanda blinked, shook her head, and sighed, "I... I don't know. I should've made this more clear. She's my foster daughter, but I love her like my own."

"Okay." The dispatcher said "That's alright."

When the ambulance arrived, a paramedic lifted Mollianne onto a gurney and then into the back of the ambulance. Amanda rode in the ambulance with her daughter, the foster part didn't matter to Amanda. Mollianne was her daughter because she loved her as though she gave birth to her.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Mollianne was still unconscious, but she was stable. The doctors did some standard tests on Mollianne and discovered that she has...

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 9

Once they arrived at the hospital, Mollianne was still unconscious, but she was stable. The doctors did some standard tests on Mollianne and discovered that her appendix ruptured.

Amanda was in the waiting room since she wasn't allowed to be in the room with Mollianne while the doctors ran their tests.

One of the doctors walked out to the waiting room, "Parents of Mollianne Jamison."

Amanda stood up and walked toward the doctor, "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a ruptured appendix. We have to remove it." The doctor explained

Amanda nodded, "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be just fine." The doctor replied "The surgery is a standard surgery. We do it almost all the time."

Amanda nodded and signed the approvement papers. Then the doctors took Mollianne to an OR to perform the surgery.

When Mollianne came out of surgery, she was still under the anesthesia. Amanda sat by her daughter's bed, and didn't leave for anything. She wanted to be the first person her daughter saw when she woke up.

About an hour after surgery, Mollianne was starting to wake up. She mumbled softly, "Mama?"

Amanda looked up and smiled, "Hey sweetie, it's okay. I'm right here."

"I feel sleepy." Mollianne said

Amanda nodded, "Yeah that's normal. Don't worry the anesthesia is wearing off, so you won't feel sleepy anymore."

"Mama? What happened?" Mollianne asked

"Your appendix ruptured and the doctor had to remove it." Amanda explained

Mollianne nodded and replied, "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for, sweetie?" Amanda asked confused

"I didn't go to you yesterday when my side first started hurting." Mollianne stated "It must have been hurt because of my appendix."

Amanda looked at Mollianne with sympathy and stroked the little girl's hair, "Oh honey, it's okay. You're right though you should have come to me the minute it started hurting, but it doesn't matter now. You're okay now."

Mollianne nodded, "Mama, I want you to adopt me."

Amanda looked at Mollianne shocked. Of course she was planning on adopting Mollianne eventually when the little girl was ready, but she wasn't expecting Mollianne to ask to be adopted.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and the cliff hanger. Please leave comments. They are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen?


	9. Chapter 10

_Previously..._

 _Mollianne nodded, "Mama, I want you to adopt me."_

 _Amanda looked at Mollianne shocked. Of course she was planning on adopting Mollianne eventually when the little girl was ready, but she wasn't expecting Mollianne to ask to be adopted._

* * *

Amanda nodded, "Okay. Yeah I will, sweetie. I'll talk to your social worker about starting the adoption process."

Mollie smiled, "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, honey." Amanda said

The next day, Amanda went to social services and talked to Mollianne's social worker, Laila Brown about starting the adoption process.

Laila said to Amanda, "So you want to adopt Mollianne?"

Amanda smiled and nodded, "Yes, nothing would make me happier." Then she asked, "What do I have to do to start the adoption process?"

"Okay well first you have to get approved as an adoptive parent and then you'll have to go to court so a judge can finalize the adoption." Laila explained "I'll start the process to approve you as an adoptive parent ASAP."

Amanda nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Laila replied

"How long do you think it will be before the adoption is finalized?" Amanda asked

Laila shrugged, "About six-eight months. Could be less though."

Amanda nodded, "Okay."

Later that day, when Amanda went to visit Mollianne in the hospital because Mollie was still recovering from her appendectomy.

"Hi sweetie." Amanda said smiling

Mollie smiled back, "Hi mama."

"So I talked to your social worker, and started the adoption process." Amanda stated "It could be about six-eight months before the adoption is finalized though."

Mollie nodded, "Okay mama."

Amanda smiled at the young girl who she already thought of as her daughter, "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, mama." Mollie replied smiling back

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see next?


	10. Chapter 11

A couple weeks later, Mollie walked from school to the police station where her mama work since Amanda was busy and couldn't pick Mollie up from school. When Mollie walked into the station, she saw Scottlynn or at least someone who she thought was Scottlynn with a little boy who couldn't be more than one.

"Mom?" Mollie questions "Mommy?"

Scottlynn turned around to face Mollie, "Mollie? Baby, what are you doing here?"

"My...um...mama works here." Mollie stated "What are you doing here, mom?"

"You got adopted? Good for you, Mol." Scottlynn replied "I'm here to talk with one of the detectives, but they all seem to be busy."

Mollie shook her head, "It's not finalized yet. It will be in a few months though." Then she asked, "Why do you need to talk to one of the detectives? Are you in trouble, mom?"

"Sort of. I need help." Scottlynn stated "This little boy, his biological father, my old foster father is filing for custody. I want to prevent that from happening so I'm going to take him to court for what he did to me. Hopefully he'll go to jail."

Mollie nodded and then asked, "What's your baby's name? How old is he?"

Scottlynn nodded and then said, "This is Finley Ellis. He's sixteen months."

"Hi." Finley said as he waved

"Hi buddy." Mollie replied to the little boy

"Okay well bye mom. It was nice seeing you." Mollie told Scottlynn "I'll talk to my mama or her Sergeant to see if they could get a detective to talk to you."

Scottlynn nodded, "Okay thanks. Bye baby. It was nice seeing you too."

"Bye bye." Finley said

Mollie walks into Sergeant Benson's office, "Hey um, could I ask you something?"

"Sure Mollie, what's up?" Olivia replied

"Okay first off, my sister, Scottlynn is here. In the police. She said she needs to talk to a detective, because she needs help." Mollie explained "Also where my mama?"

Olivia nodded, "Okay I'll go talk to her. I'll talk to Scottlynn, and your mama had to go and check out a crime scene. You can wait at her desk until she gets back."

"Okay thanks." Mollie replied. Then she walked to her mama's desk at sat there and started on her homework.

Meanwhile, Olivia went and talked to Scottlynn. Scottlynn told Olivia all about her situation, and what was going on and how she needed to protect her son.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Anyway hope you enjoy. Comments are always appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 12

The adoption process of Mollianne Bryn Jamison is coming along great. Amanda's been approved to adopt, she signed the papers, and set a court date so a judge can finalize everything. Then Mollianne will officially be her daughter.

Meanwhile Mollianne is at school getting ready to leave when a boy walks over to her. He had been watching her for a while and finally gained the courage to approach her.

"H...hi I'm Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny." Daniel introduced

"It's nice to meet you, Danny." Mollianne replied "I'm Mollianne, but everyone calls me Mollie."

Daniel smiled softly, "That's a pretty name for someone as beautiful as you."

"Yeah okay." Mollianne stated awkwardly "I'm just going to go, and just FYI my mom's a cop."

Daniel nodded shocked, "Oh okay. That's nice to know, and I wasn't trying to be weird or scare you or anything." He takes a breath, " It's just I...I like you. I think you're pretty."

"Um okay I'm really flattered and I'm sure you're a nice boy, but I'm not interested at the moment. I have a lot going on in my life right now and I don't want to worry about a boyfriend ruining anything for me." Mollie explained "Not that you would do that, it just certain people that have more power and control than I do. Just uh...tell me again in a few months."

Daniel nodded slowly. He wasn't sure how to tell her he might not be here in a few months. So he simply said, "Alright that makes sense. It was nice meeting you, Mollie."

"Nice meeting you too, Daniel." Mollie replied before she left school and walked home.

Once she arrived home, she walked in the front door.

"Mama! I'm home." Mollie announced

Amanda walked to the living room to greet her daughter, "Hi sweetie, how was school?"

"It was good." Mollie answered "How was work, mama?"

"Work was good. Thanks for asking, sweetie." Amanda stated. Then she added, "So I was approved to adopt and I met with your social worker on my lunch break to sign the paper and set a court date."

Mollie nodded, "When's the court date, mama?"

"March 16." Amanda told the girl

Mollie hugged Amanda, "I'm so excited. Only a month before I'm officially yours, mama. Then no social worker can ever take me away again."

Amanda smiled and hugged Mollie back, "I'm excited too, sweetheart. I already think of you as my daughter. All this paper will do is tell others what I already know and feel."

Mollie looked up at her mama and smiled, "I'm glad you're my mama."

"And I'm proud to have you as my daughter." Amanda added

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Comment what you'd like to see happen next?

Should I keep Scottlynn in this story or write a separate story centered on her?

What do you think of Daniel?


	12. Chapter 13

On Mollianne's adoption day at the courthouse, Amanda and Mollianne are waiting for the judge to finish with his previous case. While they are waiting, Olivia and Scottlynn, who has Finley on her hip walk in.

Mollianne turns to look at Scottlynn, "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I came to support you on your adoption day." Scottlynn replied as she gave Mollianne a one-armed hug since she is holding Finley with hey other arm.

Mollianne hugs Scottlynn back, "I'm so glad you're here, mommy." Then she looked up at Olivia, "Thanks for bringing my mommy to see the day that my mama adopts me."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "You're welcome, Mol."

"Hi Mowwie." Finley says with a smile

Mollianne smiled back, "Hey buddy."

When the judge called Amanda and Mollianne in, the walked in and Olivia and Scottlynn followed. The judge was about to talk when he noticed Scottlynn sitting in the back on the courtroom with Finley on her lap.

"I'm sorry, but Scottlynn can't be here. She and her sister aren't allowed to be together." The judge said. Then he looked at Scottlynn, "I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

"I'm just here to support my sister on her adoption day. I will leave afterward and I'll never see her again. Please, your honor, just let me to my sister get adopted?" Scottlynn told the judge

"Why is it a big deal if Scottlynn stays?" Amanda asked "When I first took Mollie in, for weeks she used to cry at night or wake up crying from a nightmare and do you know who she cried for? She didn't cry for me, because the person she wanted wasn't me. It was her mommy Scottlynn." Then she added, "Scottlynn did an amazing job of raising and protecting her sister, and I will forever be grateful to Scottlynn for shaping her sister into the wonderful girl she is today."

The judge sighed, "Very well then Scottlynn you can stay." Then he asked, "Do you Amanda Rollins promise to love and care for Mollianne Bryn Jamison as if she were your biological child?"

Amanda nodded, "Yes, I already do. I love Mollie so much I feel like she had come from me." Then she added, "I remember the night I found Mollie walking the streets alone. I didn't plan on stopping. In fact earlier that day I told my colleagues that I was never having kids, but I guess you can say I had a change of heart. I love Mollie so much and I couldn't imagine not having her as my daughter."

"Alright and do you Mollianne Bryn Jamison agree to this adoption?" The judge asked

"Yes, I do over hundred percent. If my mama hadn't taken me in, I don't know where I'd be right now. I'd probably be dead though." Mollianne started "You see, a year ago I faked my death because my social worker separated my sister, who I called mom, and I. She had been raising and protecting me since our parents died when I was two days old. For all intents and purposes, she was and still is my mom to me. She earned that title and that's not going to change just because of my mama." Then she added, "I guess this makes me lucky because now I have two moms who love me and would do anything for me. I feel so lucky and happy to be here getting adopted today. I love my mama so much, and I'm so grateful for her."

"Congratulations Mollianne Bryn, you're officially a member of the Rollins family." The judge said as Mollianne and Amanda hugged.

Then Amanda walked over to Scottlynn and hugged her, "I really did mean everything I said. I'm grateful for how wonderful you did at raising and protecting your sister. The only thing that makes me sad is that you had no one to protect you."

Scottlynn hugged Amanda back, "You're welcome and thank you for adopting my sister and giving her a family. I'm glad she can have one, even if I never get one."

Olivia overhears the words Scottlynn says and feels her heart breaking, and in that moment she knows that she want's to show Scottlynn that she is worth being loved. That she deserves a family just as much as Mollie does.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

This is the last chapter of this story unless I get an idea from my muse or one of my readers.

A sequel will be coming that will be centered around Scottlynn and Olivia.


End file.
